My Feelings For You
by Clumsy Clicker
Summary: A deeper look into Vlad's feelings for Danny and Danny's feelings for Vlad when they first met. Lot's of angst, hurt feelings, lost hope, and all that other good stuff! In the form of poetry as best as I can write it! Give it a chance! And enjoy !


**Ummm, I don't know what to say. I guess this is just my feeble attempt at getting over my writer's block. It will alternate between Danny and Vlad's Pov. Enjoy~!**

**My Feelings For You**

_Vlad_:

Surprise, shock, astonishment, wonder. It's been a long time since I felt these emotions, and so suddenly, _so strongly_. Twenty years with no great surprises, only strict schemes and strategizing. Careful planning for my long lost dream of having her beside me once and for all.

She was my only desire and after so long I finally had her in grasp, until I saw you…

I loosened my grip for a second and you both slipped through my fingers.

How could it be? A second birth of a hybrid just like me? A half ghost boy…

It seemed too good to be true and you were so young when it happened to you. You looked so weak and vulnerable as you laid there, bruises on your cheeks, your expression unease even in sleep.

You were perfect. I knew nothing about you and yet in that moment I knew you were meant to be mine.

Who else could teach you everything you needed to know? Who else could accept you for what you were? Who else could fully appreciate something as extraordinary and rare as you?

Who else _deserved_ you more than I?

Certainly not that ape Jack Fenton. He doesn't even know you exist does he? Even though he placed this curse on you. You are caught between life and death, between passion and obsession. But you don't see it yet, do you?

I picked you up, cleaned all your wounds and put you back to bed, but in mere moments you woke up screaming and thrashing in dread.

I walked in to console you but you only smiled and apologized for your fear worried you had frightened me as well.

What innocence.

You couldn't even see could you? That the cause of your fear was standing before you.

Such innocence.

I couldn't help but laugh as I stood outside your door. Sleep tight little badger, and sweet dreams forevermore.

You were less than happy with the truth, when I revealed myself to you. There was shock and disbelief, and no doubt rage underneath, but you needed to know the truth. You didn't have to struggle alone, but in the heat of anger chose to with scorn.

I held out my hand to you, told you all that I offered and more-

But you chose to ignore, uncaring, unsure.

I merely brushed it off. You would come to me soon enough by choice once you realized all that I already knew.

You needed me. And I needed you.

I went on with my plans thinking you were well out of way, until you flew in determined to stay.

We were caught in a draw, I expose you, you expose me, until you realized you could pull a few strings.

I found out you were clever and wanted you all the more. I could wait a bit longer now, knowing what the future had in store.

_Danny:_

Why did you do this? How can this be? That the only other like me, is a monster in deceit.

You tricked us all from the start, hiding hate beneath sweet words.

All the charm of a snake before it strikes.

Your tongue is as silver tipped as your hair. You were only a devil in disguise.

How can we be anything, but enemies?

You told me of your murderous plot, and then asked me to join you right on the spot?

How can we be anything, but enemies?

You were insane, I decided with the greatest distain. You wanted to destroy my family in order to fulfill your happiness. Your fondest dream, my greatest nightmare.

How can we be anything, but enemies?

I couldn't defeat you, I found that out fast, you weren't anything at all like the rest. You were not all ghost, you were human like me. A father, a teacher to be? NO. No not for me.

I used the only weakness I saw in you and found it was your greatest. But this would not be the last we saw of each other. You wouldn't stop so easily. No not ever. Not when it came to her.

Or me…

What could we have been if not for all this? I don't know, I don't want to think about it! It's easier to be angry than think on what could have been.

You burned your bridge before ever crossing it!

You did this to yourself, to both of us.

How can we be anything, but enemies?

**This is only the first part, there is a lot more to come! I want to do this for their whole relationship so there will much more than this.**

**Wow. I meant to write something deep and kinda emotional but it turned out like a poem written by a five year old…**

**I've never been all that good at poetry. Story telling: YES. Poetry writing: NO.**

**So if any of this did rhyme, then great! If not then I'm very sorry.**

**Please tell me what you think and review! THANK YOU~!**


End file.
